Pwmwfangirl
' Anthony colored.jpg|A fancy colored picture of Anthony Paper Ant.jpg|Paperchild Anthony. Anthony and a Wii Remote.jpg|A paper child of Anthony with a Wii remote >u< super_massive_galaxy__by_pwmwfangirl-d5wywbm.jpg|Anthony in the Super Massive Galaxy. Anthony the Cat.jpg|Anthony the Cat Meep o3o.jpg|Meep o3o Anthony and Fluffer.jpg|Anthony and Fluffer anthonyxpeach_by_pwmwfangirl-d5wb23j.jpg|Anthony x Peach The Wii Dude.jpg|The Wii Dude and his favorite things Anthony drawn on by omochao.jpg|Anthony drawn on by Omochao. Her first fan art picture of Anthony ever drawn >u< Anthony playing Slender.jpg|Anthony Playing Slender (We wish!! >3<) Amy Adventures.jpg|Anthony said SA2B should be AA2B (Amy Adventure 2 Battles) Star Get!!!.jpg|Anthony says "Star Get!!" ALMOST every time he gets a star in a Mario game. ' ''Notice to readers: This member page is around solely for historic purposes, as the member it was created by is either no longer active, or has been banned from the IRC. Please keep this in mind, as the information on this page may no longer be relevant or current. Thank you.'' '''pwmwfangirl (Dawn) '''is a very crazy hedgehog that likes to flail and run away a lot. She has created a lot of fan art of Anthony's funny moments in his playthroughs. She knew of NekoBrianFangirl and SeventhDisaster prior to the chat. She is currently working on this thing called Anthonime which is an Anthony anime. It's going nowhere so far. TehFuhfZ suggested it should be a manga so it'll be a manga. She is dating Mahboison <333 Friends and Enemies in the chat. She'll generally be nice to you if you don't do stupid silly things at first. Once you get to know her, she's pretty nice. Friends Anthony, Mahboison NekoBrianFangirl, SeventhDisaster, webkinz, Singe, PowBlock, PWMWBot, David_The_Lion, Nekusammo, PinkPie, Nekusammo, and possibly the_pony_master. All of these people above welcomed pwmwfangirl and then became really good friends with her. Enemies the_pony_master, SeventhDisaster, and Darthvaporizer. These people just like to torment her. Likes and Dislikes pwmwfangirl likes and dislikes a number of things. When she takes a slight interest in something she becomes obsessed with it. Likes Anthony, Vocaloid, Torchwood, Supernatural, Soul Eater, Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club, MLP Doctor Who, Persona 4, Pokemon, Ace Attorney, Sonic and Amy, Sherlock. pwmwfangirl has become almost completely obsessed with each of these things. Dislikes the_pony_master eating her and abusing her when she enters the room, One Direction, Justin Beiber ,FLEXING, and MUSTACHES. She just generally dislikes these things. Friends outside of the IRC chat. pwmwfangirl has very few friends outside of the IRC chat. She has 6 close friends and a few not so close friends. Close female friends Mary/ Susan, Lexie, and Katie. Close male friends Brandon, Max, and Steven Yes not many friends. Anti-social fangirl owo IRC stuff She likes to talk to everyone except ChaosC57. He just likes to FLEX which pwmwfangirl doesn't like. Intro Messages pwmwfangirl has had some pretty random intro messages throught her time in the chat. Here are some examples. Intro Message Examples Current: Something I don;t feel like updating anymore :D Past: "TOMORROW HILL!!! :D" "So Matt Smith is going to be leaving Doctor Who...... *RAGE QUIT* MOFFAT!!!! "I don't like Sonic Colors. Sonic's voice actor was Roger Craig Smith. WHY U FIRE JASON GRIFFITH SGEA?!?" " The Anthony Armada is the new PWMW band =w=." "Remember Whovians, Bad Wolf day is June 3rd!! SPREAD THE WORD!!!" "Harry Potter is Harry Styles. CONFIRMED!!!" ""Amy this is important because.... the angel is full of forests..." ~Matt Smith 2010" "I should get a cow......" "Crisis! I think I've been run over by a cab!!" "Sometimes... I think my guy friend turns into my cat.... to spy on me... O-O." " Apples rubbish. I hate apples." "I like British people. Matt Smith, David Tennant, Chris Eccleston. But I hate Dec." "EXTERMINATE Dec! >:3" Random things she's said in the IRC. She says lots of random stuff.... Here are some examples. " I should get a cow....", "pwmwfangirl flails." "pwmwfangirl throws THE umbrella at Anthony.", " I have vids. Lame ones. o3o", "o3o", " USE IT WISLEY!!", "pwmwfangirl runs away.", "Story time later!! YAY! :D", "pwmwfangirl bites phone.", "pwmwfangirl starts to swim in the pool.", "pwmwfangirl bops Julia over the head with a fire extinguisher." "DOOOO EEEEET!!!", "Play slender >3<", "Eat a pretzel bacon wrapped cheese covered hotdog with a facecam Anthony!!", Trivia pwmwfangirl's first playthrough she ever saw was Anthony's Super Mario Sunshine playthrough. Loving it so much she became obsessed with him and bought the game a few years later. She based her drawing style for Anthony off of Ash from Pokemon. She is a Captian in the WiiArmy. Captian pwmwfangirl >u< She created The Anthony Armada, a band made up of IRC members. She is 1 of 4 girls in the chat. o3o "THIS CHAT NEEDS MORE FEMALES!!!" ~ pwmwfangirl June 2nd 2013 pwmwfangirl has a DA, Youtube, OMGPop, and Tumblr account, also by the name of pwmwfangirl. Everyone in the IRC used to ship her and Singe. She did not enjoy it. >3< She also like to post Doctor Who pictures that are relevant to what's going on in the chat. She often enjoy's throwing or handing THE umbrella to Anthony to use on people that are being crazy. She LOVES to mess with Julia's feels by linking her to sad moments in Doctor Who. "Fangirl. WHY DO YOU ENJOY MESSING WITH MAH FEELS?!?"~ Julia. One surprising thing is that she has ADHD. :O WOT? Lastly she likes to flail and run away a lot. Category:Members of the IRC